corvadarfandomcom-20200213-history
MSV Nalmetra Battle Tank
The second main vehicle to appear in the War of Delmesia was the MSV Nalmetra Battle Tank. The tanks contributed largely to the Corvadar and Ultranationalist early victories on the land and they were key in the fall of the IWA controlled city of Baldar. However, MSV had not designed to the tank to stand up against to an Ultracruiser and that plus the Tarlas E59 Rocket Launcher saw most of the tanks reduced to piles of scrap metal by the time the Ultranationalists finally surrendered after a two month long fighting retreat. The Nalmetra Battle Tank did leave its mark and had earned a good reputation after that battle so MSV designed entire assembly factories donated wholely to make more of the superb tank. Now, many Nalmetra Tanks belong to corporatins, organizations, and nations around the galaxy and is the most widely purchased tank on the market. For a land vehicle, the Nalmetra Battle Tank has a highly sophisticated shield and armor system that would rival even a few space warships. Since the cockpit is the most vulnerable part of the tank as it is only made out of lazer-proof glass, the shield for the tank protects only the front of the vehicle. That is why the sides and back of the vehicle have been bulked up to ensure maximum protection. The shield protection the cockpit has is actually a Nexus Disturbor Class H10, the same shield found on the ''MSV Valturnica. ''For those who might not have read that particular article, the nexus shield allows bullets and lazers to rip through it but confuses their targeting systems and sends them veering off in all directions. The nexus also has a very fast recharge time of three seconds if the entire thing is ripped to pieces. This is highly protective but also contains a mental factor as well. Soldiers on the battlefield tend to panic if all the shots their shooting at the tank are veering off. On the sides of the tank, the armor has been bulke up and has hexagonal plating to make it more resistant to bullets. The back is also highly armored but has to open at the exhaust ports or the driver inside would suffocate. This is the one spot on the tank that is extremely vulnerable so to counter it, MSV put flaps that only open when the exhaust begins to fire up. They also increased the tank's overall speed so that it could spin around very quickly. For another protective measure, MSV also fitted a viewing screen that lets the pilot view from the back and lets him know if any acitivity is happening back there. The screen however, is also very vulnerable and can be destroyed with a well-placed shot. The firing systems on the Nelmetra Battle Tank are simple but at the same time are unique. On the sides of the MSV Nelmetra Battle Tank are four missiles on either side. Three missiles are powerful blunthead missiles like the ones found on the MSV Ultraruiser and one Leech Missile on each side. The Leech missile is only used if the tanks are going up against a protective shield around a military base. The top of the Nelmetra Battle Tank is it's most deadly weapon. It is two dual miniguns on the top of the tank that fire off thousands of rounds of rail gun rounds at the enemy. The killer part of these miniguns is that they can swivel horizontelly 360 degrees and almost 360 degrees vertically. When surrounded by enemies, the guns will spin around in a large circle, elminating hundreds of casulaties. This weapon caused the most of the IWA casualties in the war and make the Nelmetra Battle Tank a very deadly enemy.